If Mum Knew What We Are Doing
by faith123
Summary: What if Mrs Pevensie discovered what her children did when they got evacuated to the countryside during the war? Please review even if you don't like it because i want your honest opnions on this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter Pevensie had ruled Narnia for a whole year now with no problems except for the occasional rebel who still believed in the witch's old ways but theses few were usually quietened quickly and effectively.

Peter strode through the corridor of Cair Paravel thinking about the long day he had just had and how being a high king was no picnic because of the duties he was obliged to do but even though he was exhausted from his work he still couldn't stop thinking about how he wouldn't have it any other way because he loved Narnia and everything and everyone in it whether they were a tall proud standing centaur or a simple mouse he couldn't help feeling always at home, but there was still one part of him that ached as he thought of his mother and how they had just left her with no clue of where they had went.

Clara Pevensie sat in the compartment of the train tears coming to her eyes as she held the four photographs in her hand each with a smiling child staring out of it, her four children Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all smiled at her and she smiled back . It is a year today since the Pevensie children had disappeared out of the professor's manor house and today was the day Clara was going to visit the place her children had stayed at before their disappearance. The police were baffled at the case of the Pevensie children because it looked like they had never even left the house, but after a couple of months the police had stopped looking for the Pevensie children and put their names down as victims of the war, but in Clara s head she knew, did not know how she knew, but she knew that her children were alive somewhere.

The white witch leered over Lucy laughing at her vulnerability at the place she was in, Lucy was crouching in the wet snow a cliff to the back of her so there was no where that she could escape as the witch pulled a dagger, but not just any dagger but the dagger that she had used to kill Aslan himself. The witch then lunged at Lucy with the dagger and with a cry she sat bolt upright in her bed sweating and looking around nervously to make sure nothing was out of place, when she saw nothing was she relaxed a little bit but the dream still haunted her mind and prevented Lucy from getting back to sleep. Back in London when she used to have a nightmare she could always rely on her mum to be there and rock her back to sleep, a silent tear ran down Lucy's face as she thought of her mum and how she must miss them dearly.

The carriage pulled in front of the manor house and Clara got her first look at the house her children had disappeared in and looking at the size of the house she was at first not surprised they disappeared but suppressed that thought almost immediately because she knew that neither Peter or Susan would deliberately make her worry about their whereabouts, but instead of this thought comforting her it made her feel worse because it took away a small bit of hope she had left of her children still being alive somewhere. Getting out of the carriage she looked to the grand door of the manor house and saw the professor coming out of it with a grim look on his face because he knew the pain that Mrs Pevensie was feeling because of the disappearance of her children, so he had invited her to his manor house to see for herself that her children were never coming back because he knew himself that once you are in Narnia it has ways of making you forget about the real world. Clara took the steps up to the manor house slowly because even though the professor was kind she still did not want to face the look of defeat that everyone else had been having when the topic of her children disappearance had come up because everyone except her believed that they were dead.

Lucy awoke to the blinding sun in her eyes that was coming through the window, the nightmare of last night had been forgotten and she excitedly jumped out of bed and looked out her window which looked over on to the nearly pure white beach sighing with content she quickly got dressed and made her way down to the dining room where she meet Susan and Edmund who had already started having breakfast. As she walked in Susan looked up and looked disappointed for a second but then smiled warmly at her sister and said "good morning Lucy how are you this morning?" "I am fine thank you" Lucy replied and then as an afterthought said "where is Peter" "probably still sleeping" Edmund replied with a feeling of resentment because he would have still been sleeping too if Susan had not come in and made him get up, seeing the look in Edmunds eye she said "Ed I got you up because today is the day that you have to go see to Mr Beaver who needs your help with a certain matter or have you forgotten that already" Edmund glared at Susan and was about to retort but was cut off by Lucy saying "I'll go wake Peter Susan so Ed is not so jealous OK" this ended the argument between the siblings and Lucy was free to wander off to Peters room without worrying about them shouting at each other and waking up the whole of Narnia because it was still pretty early in the morning. Reaching Peters room Lucy opened the door walked in and quietly shut it behind her, looking over to his bed she saw his sleeping form under the covers and at first hesitated in waking him up because he looked so peaceful but then remembered the time he had woke her up so rudely because she had overslept by five minutes. So bounding over to his bed she jumped on it waking him up immediately with a start, but unlikely times before where she had to run out of Peters room with him following her behind trying to get her he just looked at her with distant eyes then lay back down and turned the other way ignore her as she asked him over and over "what's wrong Peter?"

Clara sat in the armchair that was in the room that the professor had giving her it was the middle of the night but no thoughts of sleep come to her because every since she had entered the grand manor house everywhere she went she felt the presence of her children Peter calm manor, Susan's intellectual vibe, Edmund's childish attitude and Lucy's caring nature this deepened Clara's' sorrow because of how she felt them but she couldn't see them when she desperately needed to. Knowing that she needed to move soon or she would simply never get out of that chair again because of depression Clara stood up and walked to the door she opened it walked into the dark hallway. Walking round the manor house she imagined how much fun her children would have had in this place playing hide and seek and getting into all types of mischievous especially Edmund. Coming to a door she opened it in curiosity because nearly every other door had been wide open revealing the room behind it so she found it strange that this door should be closed because opening it she saw that it was an empty room except for a large wardrobe against the back wall, getting closer to the wardrobe she looked carefully at the engravings which was of a land she had never even imagined and creatures that were unbelievable. Opening the wardrobe she saw that it was full of winter coats because she wasn't looking at that because on the floor of the wardrobe was a small white bit of cloth picking it up she realised that it was Susan's handkerchief sniffing at the evidence that showed her that her children had truly been in the manor house and that they had came to every part of it that she didn't notice at first the slight warm breeze thinking that someone had sneaked up behind her turning round she saw no one though but there again was a slight warm breeze staring back at the wardrobe in confusion because she could have sworn that the breeze had come from there and to make sure she stepped into the wardrobe and tried to feel the back of it but instead her hand came into contact with something sharp which made her pull her hand back straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Susan was still glaring at Edmund for his childish behaviour when Peter walked in closely followed by Lucy who sat down with a worried look on her face while Peter stayed standing staring out the window and the ocean below.

Sensing something was wrong with her brother Susan stood up and came up behind him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder , knowing that she didn't even have to ask Peter what was wrong she waited for him to tell her but did not pressure him into it at last Peter turned around and said "I was just thinking last night how we...how we just left without anyone knowing where we had went"

Peter didn't have to say anything more because everyone else in the room knew what he meant because they had all been thinking the same thing recently, I hope mum's ok?

Clara stared into the darkness of the wardrobe but the more she stared she saw there was faint rays of light pushing through the big winter coats.

Curious at what it was she bent her head so that she could get through the coats more easily but when she did she just kept going and she started to feel loads of bristles around her opening her eyes again because for some reason she did not know why but she had closed them she looked down at her feet and saw under her slippers was dirt and looking up she saw trees all around her she jumped with shook and then to make sure she was where she thought she was Clara looked back and saw the open door of the wardrobe but in the distance now "I must be dreaming" she said to herself reassuringly,

"I feel asleep in the armchair and dreamed all of this" this in mind she stepped further and further into the trees until she came to a clearing where one solitary streetlamp was burning even though it looked like the wick had burned down long ago.

Clara stared at it wondering had she went crazy because this place was just to strange getting closer to the streetlamp she went to touch it but stumped her toe on a stone that was in the grass crying out in pain she leaped back then to her horror realised that this couldn't be a dream because that would not have hurt if it was a dream.

This sudden thought came t her in a rush and that and the immense pain in her toe made her slump to the ground in a dead faint.

Edmund left the Beavers place after having a long meeting about a group of rebels who had been spotted on the borders of Narnia that went into Archenland. This worried Edmund immensely because apparently by Mr Beavers point there was up to 50 rebels and the group was growing quickly.

Edmund and his siblings had deled with rebels before but the most at once after the witch was killed was 20 so this new group that was growing quickly and they simply didn't have enough soldiers to go fight because they were still recovering from the war with the witch even though it was a year later.

"Is she going to be ok" said a rather gruff voice as Clara started to come out of the blackness that she had been in "she'll be fine but will just need a little bit of rest, she hit her head pretty hard when she fell you know" said another voice.

Opening her eyes she looked around but she just couldn't believe what she was seeing she was in a place that looked like a house but the walls looked like the inside of a tree which had windows cut out of it.

The house, if you would call it a house was small and Clara could see from where she was lying that if she stood up she would be crouching over slightly. There was a small door cut into the wood the wood on the opposite side of the room and there was scarce furniture to be seen about just the small bed she just fit on and a small table in the middle of the floor with chairs the same a=scale of it all around it.

At that point the door opened and the person she had heard talking outside walked in sitting up slightly to show them she was awake but nearly fell of the bed as she saw that it wasn't a person who entered the room but an otter staring at this creature with shook she felt the bed underneath her to make sure it was still there realising it was she stuttered at the otter in front of her

"h...h...hello little fellow what are you doing in here to her surprise the otter opened its mouth and started speaking to her "oh your awake that good any longer and i would have started getting really worried"

The look of shook on her face showed because he started speaking again quickly to try calm her down " i see this is quite of a shook to you because you're not from around here as I can see"

Clara's heart slowed down at the realisation of where she was hit her and she asked the first question that came to her head "where I'm I"

"Oh yes well you're in my house and by the way my name is Orrin and what's you're name" "my names Clara but i meant where in the world am I, I" she said quickly because she was desperate to get out of this mad place as quick as she could.

"You're in Narnia didn't you know that" replied Orrin with a confused tone in his voice and to confuse him even more Clara said "Narnia, what's Narnia I've never heard of that place"

"Narnia well Narnia is this great land from the lamppost to Cair Paravel on the eastern sea" Orrin looked very vacant for a second as he thought of the place he lived in. This was frustration for Clara because she wanted to get out of this place called Narnia as quickly as she could so that she could go search for her children.

Trying not to be rude but putting urgency into her voice she broke Orrin out of his reminiscing and said "please could you help me to get back to my home because i really need to get home if you could just get me back to the lamppost i can make my way back from their"

"I'm sorry but i don't know how to get there a friend of mine found you and dropped you of here" the look on his face showed Clara before she had even asked but she couldn't help asking "where is this friend of yours i could find him and he could show me the way to the lamppost please i need to get back home and find my children"

The sad look on her face sadden Orrions heart as he said to her "I am afraid that my friend Bedros left once he dropped you off to Cair Paravel you will have to go there to find him" Clara sighed because she did not have any idea how to get to Cair Paravel and she would have to stay in this place forever as this thought came to her she curled up her legs and started sobbing into her knees.

Seeing her obvious distress Orrion walked over to her and put an arm round her to comfort the distressed woman and without even having to ask what was wrong Clara blurted out " i need to get home because...b..b...because my children are missing and i need to find them but seeing this place makes me think did they come here and...and if they did what happened to them" all through this outburst tears streamed down her face.

Orrion waited for her to calm down before saying to her "i see your problem and it seems the answer to the question about your children is in the same place as your way home" "what 'HICUP' what do you mean" Clara said still recovering from her crying fest.

"Well" Orrion said " there is only a few people who could tell you whether your children where ever in Narnia and they are the 2 kings and the 2 queens and my friend Bedros is the only one who could lead you back home and all of these people are in Cair Paravel"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This conversation with Orrion had then led her to be standing in front of an immense castle a day later and what a castle the stone it was made out of was pure white with coral red turrets on top of it. This was Cair Paravel.

Clara walked up the steps to the immense front gates with Orrion in front of her she shook nervously because the stories she had heard from Orrion about the kings and queens as they made their way to Cair Paravel.

The stories she heard of the battle they had against the white witch intrigued her because she never knew such battles could still happen but she also didn't know such a place of Narnia ever existed either.

Susan barely listened during that morning's court session she was too busy thinking about what Peter had said at breakfast about how they left their mum without any idea of where they were that she got a shock when someone came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

Susan jumped slightly before telling the messenger that the visitor can come in but the Narnian that found them have to come in first to explain the person. Back in London she would have just let the visitor in but royal protocol made her obey this old legislation.

When she next looked up an otter was standing in front of her and her siblings looking nervous because as well as them he was in front of the whole court "what is your name" Lucy asked kindly "Orrion your majesty" said the shaking otter "and who is this stranger you found Orrion" Susan asked.

"Well her name is Clara" the sound of her mother's name made Susan's heart ache with sadness "and she came into Narnia by accident" This sounded a lot like how they got here Susan thought

"she may come in" Susan said because all of a sudden she wanted to get this over and done with the story about this woman saddened her and she wanted to help but her having the same name of her mother made her feel even more guilty then she was already feeling about leaving there mother behind and she knew her brothers and her sister were thinking the same thing.

Clara was led into the vast hall she was still shaking with fear and didn't look up at the four thrones in front of her until she got right in front of them looking up she saw what everyone else thought she would ever see again none of them were looking at her they hadn't noticed her but she didn't care they were all alive she cried softly with happiness.

Peter looked up at the visitor and got the shock of his life none of his siblings had noticed who the visitor was and no one else knew who she was and what he was about to do would look quite strange but he didn't care as he got up of his throne and practically ran to his mother hugging her as tight as he could.

The sudden gasps from around the room made Lucy look up with curiosity and seeing who Peter was hugging let out a great shout of "MUM" and also ran to hug her mother.

After Lucy's outburst it wasn't long before all 4 Pevensie children were hugging their mother and all were crying with happiness. At last they broke apart and Peter spoke loudly "court is postponed for today" everyone in the room knew why he had postponed it and all left the room with smiles on there faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clara separated from her children after the long hug they had and looked at them properly she couldn't believe it her children kings and queens of Narnia it was just too crazy to believe but here they all were standing in the court room of Cair Paravel all in regal clothes all with a crown on their head and now all with wet faces from the emotional reunion they had just had with their mother.

Clara stared at her children and then remembered something that Orrion said _"all the kings and queens helped in the battle against the witch"_

This made her thoughts fill with the dangers that they were all in and shouted at Peter "how could you get you little brother and your sisters into a war when that was the whole reason I sent you away"

The shock on Peters face showed because he was not expecting this outburst but all his siblings had evil smiles on their faces as their mother bore down on Peter because ever since he became high king it had been hard to tell Peter off for anything even Susan so seeing him squirm under their mothers furious rant made them all feel better.

Eventually though Edmund stepped in between Peter and his mum and said to her "mum it's over and done with and there's nothing you can do"

"Yeah mum" chipped in Lucy "we were all okay, well we were all okay once i had looked after Ed" but at once wished she had not said anything because at once her mother's face went white and she frantically looked up and down Edmund trying to find any signs of the injury he got.

She didn't find anything which suggested he was even ever injured but still she grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could intending on never letting him go.

At the same time she glared over his shoulder at her three other children and asked in a horse whisper "what happened and don't lie" all four siblings, because Clara had eventually let go of Edmund, looked at the floor sheepishly and tried not to make eye contact with her.

They didn't want to tell her what happened because they knew the reaction she would have which would mean that Edmund would never get any peace from this moment on. Luckily though at that point the door to the hall opened and Mr Tumnus walked in.

All four Pevensie's looked relived as all four turned their attention to Mr Tumnus and Lucy ran over to him taking his hand and leading him over to her mother.

"Mum i would like you to meet a great friend of ours Mr Tumnus and Mr Tumnus this is our mother"

Tumnus shook her hand and smiled reassuringly at her because he could see that she was a little uneasy.

"Nice to meet you" and then turning his attention to Peter said "your majesty you are needed urgently at the borders"

Peter immediately went into high king mood and said in a authority voice "thank you Tumnus me and Edmund will be setting of shortly tell the stables to prepare our horses"

Peter then turned to Susan and said "sorry Su we have to go could you please settle mum into a room and we'll be back as soon as we can"

At that both Edmund and Peter walked out the room with all three Pevensie women staring after them."Susan what going on where are they going" said Clara all of a sudden catching the attention of her eldest daughter.

Susan came out of her trail of thought and turned to her mother "come with us mum we will find you a room to stay in" Susan and Lucy started walking towards the door but Clara didn't move she stood firm and said in a firm voice "tell me what happened to Edmund and tell me where they are going now"

The tone off her voice told Susan and Lucy that they were not going anywhere until they give their mother some answers.

Lucy sighed with frustrating and went to sit on her throne. Susan looked at her mother for a moment and meets her eyes which she could see were swelled with tears then went to sit on her throne as well.

"So are you going to answer me" Clara shouted starting to get really angry with her children. Lucy opened her move to begin but Susan beat her too it and said in an aggressive voice, forgetting that it was her mother she was speaking to.

"If you want answers here are some answers Edmund got stabbed by the witch in battle and nearly died luckily he survived but for what to right now go to the border where there is a mob of traitors ready to attack at any point and Peter and Ed are stupidly going to walk into their midst, i know what you're thinking kings are supposed to be wise but no not them two"

At the end of this outburst Susan had tears streaming down her face as emotions she had been kept bottled up all year streamed out of her in one go she was also crying because she couldn't believe she had shouted at her mother after she had just been reunited with her after a year of yearning for her mother to be there beside them and helping them.

Clara automatically knew why Susan had shouted and knew how she must of been feeling for the past year, even though she was shocked at what had happened to Edmund she still walked up to her eldest daughter sitting on her throne made her stand up and hugged her tight as she cryed softly into her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Edmund and Peter looked on in horror at the top of the hill they were at over 500 traitor soldiers were gathered in the valley below all armed and vicious.

Luckily none of them saw either king of Narnia or Peter and Edmund would have been killed on the spot.

Peter turned round and briskly made his way back to his horse dragging Edmund along with him who was still in a trance about what was happening in the valley below.

Before they could completely gather with the group of guards they had brought with them Edmund stopped Peter and whispered to him frantically.

"did you see how many there are we don't have another people to fight them off, Peter what are we going to do" Peter grabbed his brothers arm hard and whispered back in a harsh voice.

"I know Ed now calm down don't let the guards hear you do you want to start a panic? Now we will discuss in more detail when we return to Cair Paravel"

He said this last part loud enough so that the guards can hear it and the looks of worry on their face depleted slightly because they thought there kings had a plan to defeat the disgusting traitors of Narnia.

The solemn group rode back to Cair Paravel in silence each thinking about how on earth they were going to defeat that mob of traitors.

Lucy led her stunned mother through the halls of Cair Paravel trying to decide which room to put her in, and then she remembered about the room just around the corner from hers it would be perfect with a view of the beach and fit for a Queen.

Even though there mother was worth more then a Queen Lucy thought laughing in her head at the irony of it.

Clara had looked inside the many doors they had went past taking her time, unlike Lucy who was skipping ahead very impatient to get the destination they were going to, each door Clara looked in seemed to hold more splendour then the last.

There was a sparkling kitchen stocked to the ceilings with food that looked and smelled delicious, a drawing room with a magnificent desk on and holding what looked like to her golden quills on its polished top, a vast library with books of all shapes, sizes and colours and lastly the room that Lucy had just stopped in front of and was ushering her mother into with a big grin on her face.

This was the grandest room Clara had seen so far with a high rising ceilings, pale cram walls, a great stone fireplace in one wall which above it hung a massive mirror, on the other side of the room was a grand four poster bed with dazzlingly white sheets laid on it neatly and the last thing that made Clara gasp in shock and the immense beauty was a huge balcony attached onto the room which had a view of a beach below.

Lucy watched her mother take in the room congratulating herself for remembering it. She stood there for a few more minutes before she was rudely pulled out of her trance by a horn blowing in the distance.

Lucy shook her head with horror saying to herself as she sprinted out the room "no, no this can't be happening"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lucy ran down the grand stirs at the same time as many guards that had sprinted form the depths of Cair Paravel. Clara was close on her youngest heels trying to not lose sight of her as more and more creatures joined them in the rush to get to the courtyard in front of the palace.

Lucy knew that the horn had been Susan's and her sister rarely ever blew it unless she or any one they were friends with were in grave trouble.

Susan had been standing in the gateway of Cair Paravel waiting for her brothers to return she was looking intently at the borders where the forest start wishing with all her heart that they would emerge soon when several horses came sprinting out of the labyrinth of trees.

For one moment Susan had relaxed as she saw her brothers making their way to Cair Paravel probably in a race with each other and the guards until she saw at least 30 black cladding figures racing to get to the kings and their company.

Knowing that Peter and Ed would not make it to the safety of Cair Paravel in time she fumbled with her belt for a moment before she could detach the horn father Christmas had bestowed onto her and bringing it to her mouth she blew on it hard wishing that as many people would come as quickly as they could.

Clara watched in horror as she saw the scene beyond the gate unfold in front of her the horses she had seen Peter and Edmund ride away on were sprinting away from the battle there riders still in the midst of the fight both with a sword in their hands and fighting off things (because that's only the way she could describe them) twice their size.

Clara then saw Susan with bow and arrow in her grips her knuckles turning white at the force she had to use to penetrate the armour of the traitors.

She then realised that one of her children was unaccounted for and looking around frantically saw Lucy bravely at the side of the battle helping the injured back into Cair Paravel.

Clara's heart filled with fear and pride ,pride at what her children had done for this land how they had put new hope back into it and fear of how in front of her eyes they were risking their own lives for others.

But then her fears where turned into reality as at the moment she had once again looked over to Lucy ,after looking at Peter, Susan and Edmund again to make sure they were okay, an arrow had flown out of nowhere and struck Lucy leg hard.

Queen Lucy the valiant screamed in pain and then collapsed to the ground as the leg that had been hit became useless. All the Narnian's around looked in horror as their youngest queen fell to the ground.

They all came to their senses though as Clara rushed to her daughter's side tears in her eyes and shouting all the time.

"LUCY, LUCY MY BABY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The battle had been won and Edmund stood next to Peter and Susan looking at the carnage that had taken place just now all faced the forest trying to catch their breath.

Edmund then heard in the distance even though it was just behind him a sob and turning round he saw a scene that would haunt him forever there on the ground laid Lucy with an arrow in her leg and in so much pain that her eyes were unfocused and then shut on the outside world.

"LU" Edmund shouted catching Peter and Susan's attention to the scene behind them. All three siblings ran to their younger sister's side.

Clara saw Lucy's eyes shut and no matter how many times she said.

"No Lucy stay with me stay with me baby" Lucy's eyes would just not reopen.

She felt the ground shake beneath her slightly as more people joined her at Lucy's side but she did not look up she simply couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes from her youngest child's face believing that if she did Lucy would disappear forever.

Peter saw the wound in Lucy's leg and known that they had to get her inside quickly before it was too late he got one arm underneath her back and one underneath her legs lifting her up as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Clara started to protest to the person picking up Lucy but seeing it was Peter she let him carry Lucy inside leaving Clara knelt on the ground next to where Lucy had laid with her face in her hands and silent sobs pouring out from her.

Susan watched her mother cry on the ground and it was enough to have tears start and prick at the edge of her eyes because she had never seen her mother in such a state.

Well she reasoned with herself their mother had never had to see them battle against others before. Susan knelled down next to Clara and put both arms around her next whispering into her ear at the same time.

"She'll be alright mum don't worry Lucy will be fine she just needs to rest for a bit" but no matter how much Susan insisted to her mother that Lucy would be fine Clara just couldn't believe it herself as she was led back into Cair Paravel.

Peter ignored the gaps from either side of him as he carried Lucy's small limp form in his arms through the corridors of Cair Paravel. Edmund was just behind him keeping pace with his vrother just but Peter was nearly running down the corridors.

Once they got to Lucy's room Peter laid her gently on the bed then said to Edmund.

"Go into the chest under her bed she keeps the bottle there" knowing what Peter was talking about he immediately dived down under the bed and brought out the small chest inside held the bottle that with one drop could cure any injury or sickness.

Hastily passing the bottle to Peter he then watched his brother put one drop into her mouth. They both waited with baited breath for Lucy to come round and breathed out slowly when she did.

Lucy opened her eyes gradually the last thing she remembered was a searing pain in her leg and then the rest was just blackness, she now found that she was in her bedroom looking up to the very relived faces of Peter and Edmund smiling at them she said.

"I think that is the first time I've had to use that bottle on myself, just shows that you three are all clumsy" Peter and Edmund laughed along with her and smiled broadly at each other because it was true Peter, Edmund and Susan all had been cured of their injuries by Lucy countless of times but Lucy had never had to be cured herself.

This made the moment on the battle field even worse for the three siblings because they had never seen Lucy get hurt like that before and now realised that it felt like their hearts had been ripped out because they were scared to lose her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clara ran through the corridors of Cair Paravel looking in every room for signs of her youngest daughter.

If it had been any other day she would have wondered briefly how on earth any could navigate through the maze of corridors that made up the castle.

Coming to a door she saw Peter and Edmund either side of a bed and lying in the bed was the small form of Lucy. Rushing in she bent down next to the bed and crying as she said.

"O...o...oh Lucy are you ok does it hurt shouldn't we be getting a doctor? She addressed this question to Peter who smiled sheepishly at his mother and shook his head. Getting angry Clara stood up and confronted her eldest son.

"Peter what do you mean she doesn't need a doctor? She obviously does she was shoot in the leg with an arrow i saw it happen and also what was she doing there any way weren't you supposed to protect her"

Peter listened to his mother rant at him knowing that he deserved it because ever since they had come to Narnia every injury that his siblings had got he believed was always his fault even though they said otherwise.

"Mum Lucy will be fine i gave her the treatment she needed" said Peter to his mother calmly trying to calm her down but it did the complete opposite as Clara became more and more frustrated and said.

"What treatment how could a treatment work so fast?" she just didn't understand what they were talking about until Lucy sat up in bed and said.

"Don't worry mum I'm fine I've got this bottle of liquid you see that cures any injury or illness injury look am not even scared" of closer inspecting Clara saw that the place where Lucy had been hit had no evidence of any injury ever happening except for a little bruise.

Sighing she turned back to her three eldest children and saw all of them with relieved faces because at last she had calmed down.

"Now then shall we all go get cleaned up" Susan said trying to change the subject as quickly as she could but it was too late by the look on Clara's face she had just remembered something else.

At that moment she rushed over to Edmund and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Edmund i heard what happened to you during the battle of the white witch" turning red Edmund tried to detach Clara from his person glaring at Susan while Lucy giggled from the bed.

Finally managing to push his mother away Edmund said "Mum please don't I'm a king now you can't keep hugging me. Lucy kept giggling as Edmund flounced out the room followed closely by their mother who was giving him a lecture about family.

Recovering from her giggling Lucy tried to get out of bed but was immediately pushed back down by Peter who had a stern look on his face as he said.

"No Lucy you have to stay in bed and rest" glaring at him she said angrily still trying to get off the bed.

"But Peter I'm fine now i can get up and i can help with people who are injured"

"Lucy no you have to rest now are you going to stay of your own free will or am i going to have to tie you to the bed" huffing slightly she lay her head back down and crossed her arms trying not to look at her eldest brother who was just above her instead Lucy stared s=at the ceiling.

Lucy kept staring at the ceiling until Peter was out the room then she looked at the door and listened intently to the footsteps making their way down the corridor.

Jumping off the bed she quickly made it to the door and out of the room hurrying in the opposite direction in which the footsteps had went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Peter was sitting in his study a map of Narnia trying to draw out how far the traitors camp spread across the border but it was becoming harder and harder as more and more joined them and tried to rebel against them.

He was still staring intently at the map when Susan walked in. Looking up she saw she had a worried look on her face.

"Susan what's wrong" he said putting urgency into his voice but also kindness.

"Have you seen Lucy" she said quickly still looking out the door hoping that her sister would walk past soon.

"I told her to stay in her room and rest" Peter said trying to sound confused but he already knew the answer before Susan said it

"Well she isn't there now" Peter ran his hand through his hair and cursed himself for not putting a guard on her door.

"You know what she's like Peter she never stays still for even a minute" with that Susan stomped out the study with not even a goodbye but Peter was used to his sisters behaviour so he didn't think anything of it.

"What was that about?" Edmund said walking in and sitting on the back of one of the sofas.

"Oh Lucy's decided to go walk about instead of resting" Peter said frustratingly. Giving up on the map he carefully rolled it up and put it away. Under the desk he was sitting out.

"So what do you want Ed?" he asked Edmund trying to get the conversation with Edmund over and done with so he could track down Lucy ad tell her off.

"Oh yeah just came to tell you that everything's back to normal now it's all been cleaned up and there was only a few injuries" Edmund said brightly as if they were just talking about a little fist fight boys would have at school not a small battle.

"Oh that's good when is dinner" Peter asked as his stomach rumbled.

"In about five minutes so no need to go look for Lucy because i bet she's hungry too" said Edmund grinning broadly as he practically read his brothers mind.

Sighing with contentment the high king stood up and started making his way down to the dining hall not realising something evil still lurked outside of Cair Paravel

Susan had searched every nook and cranny of Cair Paravel and still there was no sign of her sister. She was just about to go look outside when she saw her mother looking around the corner nervously she went up to her and took her hand.

"Mum have you seen Lucy i can't find her anywhere" Clara was startled by this news only a few hours ago her youngest had been injured when the others were supposed to be taken care of her and now she was missing.

"Susan what do you mean you can't find her? Have you checked everywhere in possible hiding places" Clara's outburst did not shock Susan and made her worry even more for her younger sisters safety.

Edmund saw Susan and their mother standing in the big courtyard of Cair Paravel and looking around anxiously.

"What's up with you two?" he asked trying to make a joke of it but there looks of fear were still evident on their face as his mother said.

"We can't find Lucy anywhere have you seen her Ed?"

"No" he replied his brow furrowing as he tried to think of where his younger sister could be. Peter came up behind them then and shocked them all by saying.

"Still haven't found Lucy then" he said with a note of grief in his voice no one answered him as they continued to look around for the lost Queen.

Later that day once Lucy had gotten out of her room undetected by Peter she had managed to sneak her way down to the courtyard where she helped some guards with an injury they had sustained.

After that she had wandered through the gardens of Cair Paravel because she knew if she went inside she would instantly be caught by one of her siblings immediately and forced to return to bed.

As she was at the back of Cair Paravel she saw Susan coming her way obviously looking for her and panicking scurried quickly through a small wooden door that was in the wall of the castle. When she got to the other side she saw that it had led her to outside of the Cair Paravel.

Lucy pressed her ear to the wooden door and listened intently to the sound of Susan's footsteps becoming fainter.

Letting a long breath out Lucy congratulated herself on being so quick thinking but as she tried to go back through the door she had came it wouldn't open Lucy pushed against the door as hard as she could but it still wouldn't budge.

Turning round she knew that now she had to take the long walk back around Cair Paravel to the gate, sulkily she set off.

Lucy stomach rumbled as she trudged from the green grass knowing that it was near dinner time she cursed herself for going through that door and now when she did turn up Peter would shout at her, Susan would shout at her and Edmund would give her a disappointed look.

Lucy knew how much worry they were going through and was so caught up in her thoughts about her family that she didn't noticed a large dark figure crept up behind her.

The figure towered over the small Queen who still was unaware of its presence. That is until it thrust a dirty old bag over her head muffling the high pitched scream that came from her mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A search party had been sent out of Cair Paravel to find Lucy but no word of her whereabouts had come back to them except for one very disturbing thing the bottle that she used to help cure injuries had been found just outside one of the walls of Cair Paravel.

All her siblings knew that Lucy would never leave anything lying around as precious as that. Susan had made her mother return to her room and Clara was pacing back and forwards praying that Lucy was okay.

Lucy struggled in the dirty bag against her capture trying to get free as well she kept on screaming but the thickness of the material in the rancid bag she had been shoved in muffled her screams.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she was bumped about in the bag and with every bump she let out a scream of pain.

Lucy couldn't tell how long she had been in the bag and how far she had been taken. Eventually though she felt the person carrying the bag stop and voices.

"There you are Denzel we've you been" Lucy listened intently it was a voice she had never heard before and it sounded stern.

"You should have been back hours ago to help" the voice sounded angry and made Lucy tremble in fear.

"I've got something of interest" this was the voice of her captor and was the first time Lucy heard their voice it was like the other voice but not so stern because it had a hint of amusement in it.

"What possibly could you have?" the other voice said getting angrier by the second and Lucy heard more murmurs like 'what does he have?' which alerted Lucy to the fact that there was hundreds of people in the place they were at.

Lucy's captor laughed almost heartily at the others non belief in him and didn't even answer them instead he shocked Lucy by turning the bag upside down which means she tumbled out of it onto the ground.

Rubbing her head she looked up to see a Minotaur with an evil look on his face.

Standing up quickly she grabbed her dagger but before she could do anything with it her arms were twisted painfully behind her back making her drop the dagger.

"Nice for you to visit us Queen Lucy my name is Delano" Lucy looked at Delano with disgust and said.

"You let me go now or you'll regret it" Delano looked at her anger in his face and nodded towards someone behind her.

Out of nowhere a huge hand hit her round the head and everything went black.

Peter, Edmund and Susan had not been able to go with the search parties because they knew they couldn't afford for another one of them to go missing.

Edmund was standing anxiously at the gate of Cair Paravel looking in vain at the distant forest hoping beyond belief that his missing sister would come out of it unharmed.

Edmund was so distracted on staring out at the forest that he didn't realise that his mother had come up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw her and smiled then said.

"Mum I'm sorry" Clara looked at her second youngest then shook her head then said in a comforting voice.

"You shouldn't be, I know that you didn't mean this to happen it's just what happens you know I never in my wildest dreams saw my children as Kings and Queens of such a good land"

"Oh we never saw it coming either" Edmund said laughing slightly be stifled it quietly as his worry for Lucy came back again.

Clara just nodded and smiled at him both stood in the gate staring at the forest until the sun started to go down and Clara dragged her son back inside.

Lucy awoke to looking at a very muddy ground lifting her head up she saw she was still in the forest and no one was around she tried to stand up but found that chains were attached to her legs and arms and then attached to a massive tree.

She knew it was no use and neither the trees nor the chains would give way if she pulled. Lucy managed to sit up and look around it was one of the more dense parts of the forest and the trees around her were packed in so tightly that they formed walls on all sides except for one part where a tree had obviously been cut down and created something like a door.

Lucy realised at that point that dried blood was down one side of her face and reaching up she felt a small cut in the side of her head where one of the traitors had hit her.

She curled up into a ball and stared at the makeshift door in the room of trees it felt like she had been sitting there for hours when Delano walked in and seeing Lucy was awake smiled down at her evilly.

"So how do you like your accommodations your majesty?" he said in what he thought was an amusing voice, Lucy didn't reply instead she glared at him.

Delano got angry at the looks he was getting from the young Queen and grabbing her arm roughly he dragged her to her feet and spat out into her face.

"I suggest you behave yourself if you want to life" Lucy temper rose as well and pulled her arm out of his grasps and said.

"Just kill me now then because i will never be civil to a bunch of disgusting traitors" Delano losing his temper grabbed her arm again and said evilly with a smirk on his face.

"Well you'll have to learn your lesson for not listening" Delano took a dagger out of his belt and with one slow movement cut a huge gash into Lucy's arm making her cry in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Peter, Edmund and Susan were sitting anxiously in the library waiting for news from the search parties who now had spent two days and two nights searching for their missing Queen.

Lucy in those two days and nights had been visited numerous times by Delano and each time he would ask her if she was ready to behaviour herself and show respect to him and each time she would not grace him with an answer and each time he would get his knife and make another gash on her arms or legs.

Lucy lay in her makeshift prison on the third night and cried silently she had not been able to get to sleep because of the pain in her arms and legs but also because of how hungry she was and how uncomftable the ground was.

She had eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep but it didn't last long because Delano strode in once again and kicked Lucy to wake her up.

Edmund ran down the corridors of Cair Paravel jubilant at the news of his sister's whereabouts. Skidding round the corner he ran full pelt into Peter who fell to the ground and looked up crossly at Edmund.

"The search parties have found an unknown trail in the forest it might lead us to where Lucy is" Edmund blurted out before Peter could start telling him off.

"That's brilliant news, you go get the horses ready I'll go tell Susan and mum" Peter said before rushing down the corridor towards the library.

Susan had been keeping her mother company over the last few days knowing how much pain she must be going through of being reunited with her children after so long and then having one of them torn away again.

Clara sat in a corner of the library silently praying for news of Lucy and watching her second eldest trying to occupy herself with a book but glancing to the door every few seconds.

Peter came rushing in the room a moment later and both women stood up. They didn't; t even has to ask as Peter said straight away panting slightly.

"A trail has been found in the forest that might lead us to Lucy" Susan clasped her hands to her mouth then hugged Peter before he had to go off and help with the preparations for the search.

Susan turned to her mother to see that Clara had slumped back down into her chair with a frown on her face confused Susan said.

"Mum isn't this brilliant that might find Lucy" Clara looked up at her daughter and shook her head.

"No I don't think it's brilliant because if you've had not become Kings and Queens none of this would have happened Lucy wouldn't be kidnapped, Edmund wouldn't have been stabbed and all of you would not have the pressure of a country on your shoulders"

Susan just stared at her mother shocked at what she had said she wanted to reply to her because she couldn't think of anything to say because she was right. Instead she just stormed out of the room and went to watch Peter and Edmund ride off.

Delano kicked Lucy aging to make her look up at him frowning down at her he said.

"Are you going to give me the respect i deserve you stupid little girl" Lucy just stared up at him refusing to show any emotion he was just about to kick her again when someone from outside said.

"Delano high king Peter and king Edmund are coming they have found out where we are" Lucy's spirits rose enormously at the mention of her brother s and looking down Delano saw a smug smile on her face. Getting angry he dragged her to her feet and whispered in her ears.

"It's a shame they won't get here on time" and with that final word shoved his knife into her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Angus Pevensie ducked in the trench he was in at moments like this all he could think about was his family and how much he missed them he had four children Peter his eldest a born leader, Susan smart and never lost control, Edmund strong and fair and Lucy little Lucy who wouldn't hurt a fly.

He missed his children dearly but even more now because he had heard they had went missing he wished he could be with his wife comforting her and helping her search but his country needed him.

Angus felt the ground shake as a land mine went off standing up he quickly made his way down the trench he started to duck into the shelter that had been built in the trench but something pulled him.

It pulled him back and he couldn't explain what it was he tried to shake it off but before he knew it he was lying face down in the greenest grass he had ever seen.

Picking himself up he looked around and so that he was on some sort of cliff then he jumped back in surprise as a lion appeared out of nowhere.

"Do not be alarmed son of Adam" Angus dropped to his knees in front of the lion in surprise he didn't know what to say.

Aslan smiled at him and put one great paw gently on his shoulder before continuing.

"I have brought you here to help the leaders of my country to prevent another war" Angus just shook his head and said.

"I do not think I could do that" Aslan lifted his paw off his shoulder and said simply.

"Yes you can my son because the leaders of my country hold great respect in you" with that Aslan walked off without another word leaving Angus standing there dumbfounded.

Edmund saw the small camp ahead and urged Philip on taking out his sword he saw Peter do the same and before long they were in the camp.

Lucy's vision started to fade she could hear the fighting going on outside but it was becoming quieter every passing moment either someone was winning or she was starting to go.

The pain was unbearable and tears welled up in her eyes Lucy could hear the clash of metal on metal knowing she didn't have much longer she cried out as loud as she could.

Edmund got off of Philip and ran through the crowd of traitors making them fall at their knees as he came through showing no mercy he was looking frantically around for Lucy but there was no sign of her.

Peter and the guards finished off the rest of the traitors while Edmund looked around frantically for his younger sister then he heard a scream of obvious pain and following it he found Lucy in a make shift cell covered in blood and doubled over in pain.

Running over he made her lean back in his arms and saw that a huge stab wound was in her stomach her eyes started to close and Edmund shook her and said.

"Lucy no doesn't close your eyes" he saw the struggle it was for Lucy to keep her eyes open another second longer panicking he shouted.

"PETER, PETER" peter appeared in the makeshift doorway and seeing Lucy rushed over and kneeled on the other side of her.

Edmund let Peter hold Lucy then tore a huge bit of fabric off of his shirt revealing the cold metal of his armour underneath then wrapped it around her middle stopping the blood.

"Do you think she'll make it back" Peter asked staring down at the pale face of his youngest sister Edmund looked too and said.

"I hope so" Peter picked up Lucy and carried her as carefully as he could out of the makeshift cell Edmund followed and as he got outside was intercepted by one of the guards.

"Your Majesty we have captured the leader of the camp" Edmund turned to see a black Minotaur with his hands tied behind his back he glared at Edmund and said.

"Your sister deceives to die and she will die because I stabbed her" getting angry Edmund drew his sword and pointed it at the Minotaur.

"How dare you when we get back to Cair Paravel I will personal make sure you are locked up for the rest of your miserable life" with that he sheathed his sword and got back onto Philip made his way back to Cair Paravel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Angus stood on the cliff after the lion had left thinking about what it had said 'the leaders of my country hold great respect in you' he couldn't understand what it meant how could they and how could he find them when he felt the same pull again that he had felt in the trenches.

Landing face down again on the ground he looked up once more and spat some sand out of his mouth when he got up this time he found himself on a beach and looking up further perched on the cliffs was an immense castle.

Peter rode carefully but as fast as he could back through the forest he held Lucy in front of him trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Susan stood next to her mother at the gates of Cair Paravel looking out for any signs of Peter or Edmund and nearly jumped for joy when she saw Peters horse emerging from the dense forest but as he got closer she saw that something was wrong.

Peter reaching Cair Paravel lifted Lucy off the horse sliding off himself at the same time he ignored the gasps of shock that was coming from Susan and their mother.

Susan watched Peter slide of the horse and for the first time saw what condition she was in there was gash's all down her arms and legs and material was wrapped round her middle and covered in blood.

Making his way quickly through the castle making it to Lucy's room lying her gently on the bed he fished her bottle out and quickly dropped a couple of drops into her mouth at once all the gashes on her arms and legs disappeared and he waited with bated breath for her eyes to open but they didn't.

Susan walked in to Lucy's room Lucy lay on her bed covered in blood still but the gashes had gone Peter sat in a chair next to the bed head in his hands.

Susan saw the look of desperation on his face from under his hands and watched him mouth "Please Aslan not Lucy" realising Lucy was very still Susan brought her to her mouth and backed against the wall.

Edmund making it back to Cair Paravel instructed the guards to lock the Minotaur called Delano in the dungeons along with some more traitors that they had caught.

Running down the corridor he walked in to Peter sobbing into his hands and Susan hand over her mouth and backed against a wall going up to the bed where Lucy lay he looked at her calm face tears pricked at the edge of his eyes.

'Why Lucy?' he thought desperately kneeling next to the bed he took her hand and not realising he put his thumb where her pulse would be feeling the slight pulse on his sisters wrist he jumped up in excitement and shouted

"PETER, PETER LUCYS ALIVE" peter hearing his brother's exclamation brought his head up and saw Lucy's eyes flutter open.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up into the very anxious faces of her two brothers. Tears came to her eyes and she said.

"Peter, Edmund I was so scared" with that she started crying uncontrollable Peter bent down and hugged her tightly scared that if he let Lucy go she would get hurt again.

Susan watched Peter and Edmund bend down and hug Lucy in turn both with relived looks on their faces then coming out of her state of shock rushed over pushing the boys out of the way so hard that Edmund fell over.

Hugging her sister tight she whispered to Lucy over and over again.

"Lucy I was so worried" both girls clung to each other determined to not let go while Peter heaved Edmund to his feet.

Clara stayed at the gates of Cair Paravel Susan had hurried after Peter who had carried Lucy in his arms covered in blood Edmund had come out of the forests moments later escorting prisoners.

She watched her youngest son give instructions to the guards most of the guards looked twice the age of Edmund but the way they obeyed him even though it had only been a short time since the Pevensie's had took the throne of Narnia the people already greatly respected them.

After that Edmund rushed into the castle the same way Peter and Susan had went. Clara didn't know what to do in the year that she had not seen her children they had become able to look after each other and a country.

Making up her mind Clara made her way to Lucy's room by following the muddy footprints that Edmund had left behind. Making her way into the room she saw Peter, Susan and Edmund sitting on and around the bed watching Lucy sleep.

"Is she going to be OK?" Susan got a shock as her mother came up behind her turning round she said smiling weakly.

"She'll be fine she just needs to rest" Clara sat next to her eldest on the bed and stroked Lucy's hair she was still covered in blood and deciding something Susan stood up and pointing out the door said to Peter and Edmund.

"Out!" Peter looked up at her in shock and Edmund said indignantly.

"Why should we?" Susan sighed then said.

"Because dear brother I and mum are going to clean Lucy up" with that Peter grabbed Edmund by the collar and dragged him out the room not wanting him and Susan to start an all out argument.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Lucy opened her eyes and squinted in the sun that was streaming through her window and onto her bed sitting up she winced because there was still a small bit of pain in her stomach.

Getting out of bed she got ready into one of her favourite dress and making her way out the door saw a guard on the door eyeing him she said.

"What are you doing?" the guard stood to attention immediately.

"Your majesty High King Peter asked me..." but before he could finished she had walked down the corridor towards the door that led to a small courtyard in the middle of Cair Paravel.

Peter tried to concentrate on the book in front of him but all he could think about was Lucy she had been asleep for a day and a half now and with every passing moment he was getting more worried.

Giving up on the book he slammed it shut running his hand through his hair he just sat there staring out the window content at the quiet that had falling on the castle he was just dozing off when a commotion started just outside the door.

Standing up with frustration he pulled the door open and saw Lucy shouting fit to burst at the guard that was supposed to be outside her door.

"I KNOW YOUR JUST DOING YOUR JOB BUT AM CAPABLE OF WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR BY MYSELF" the guard replied scared at angering the Queen but scared how the high king would react if she went missing again.

"I'm sorry your majesty but..." but again he was cut off by Lucy saying.

"I WILL TAKE THE BLAME NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" the guard just stood there shocked as the young Queen practically ran down the rest of the corridor.

Peter came out of his office and stood next to the guard. Turning his head the guard got a shock at seeing the high king himself there and started to splutter out.

"Y...our m...m...majesty I'm so...r...ry i..." but before he could go any further Peter patted to guard on his shoulder and said.

"Don't worry about it that's just how Lucy is" leaving the guard stunned Peter made his way down the corridor knowing where his youngest sister would be.

Angus trudged his way through the sands weighed down by his army uniform. He didn't know what this country was called but the lion had said that he would be able to stop another war what was that about he was just an ordinary guy from London serving his country in their own war never mind another countries war.

Reaching the top of the sand bank Angus surveyed the land around him and found a path that was easy to follow that went in the direction towards the castle.

Peter found Lucy sitting in the courtyard which was right in the middle of Cair Paravel Lucy had loved the courtyard from the day they had came there was a small fountain in the middle of it with flowers surrounding it.

No paths could be seen in the courtyard it was really just a patch of grass with a fountain on it but it was beautiful because whatever time of day it was the sun shone brightly down on it never casting it in shadow.

Lucy was perching on the edge of the fountain lazily waving her hand through the water Peter sighed and went to sit down next to her.

"You know you're lucky I found you and not Susan" Lucy giggled known what he meant Susan would have gone crazy if she found Lucy outside and not in bed.

"I'm ok Peter you don't have to know where i am all the time" she said glaring at her older brother Peter shakes his head at her and said.

"Lu I'm just worried about you i don't want you to get hurt...again" he added on the end remembering the state of her when they found them.

"It's amazing how mums here isn't it" Lucy said diverting the conversation away from her escapade's.

"Yeah it is" Peter said following her lead thinking that the memory was still very painful for Lucy.

Angus finally made it to the entrance of the castle he just stood there not knowing what to do finally resigning himself he lifted his hand which looked so small on the door of the castle and was about to knock but the door opened itself.

"How may I help you?" Angus stopped in his tracks because right in front of him was a beaver and it was talking to him because it talked again.

"Are you alright?" recovering from his shock he said to the beaver.

"The lion sent me something about stopping a war" at once the beaver let him in and told him to wait in the entrance hall.

Watching the beaver make its way up a grand staircase he looked around him there was a huge door directly in front of him probably leading to a ball room and hen loads of little doors around it he felt out of place standing in a grand castle in his muddy army uniform.

""Mr Tumnus have you seen Peter" Angus recognized that voice but it had been a long time since he heard it but it wasn't possible how could she be here he didn't have time to think though because the person who had spoken came through one of the small doors at that point.

He watched as his oldest daughter swept past him quickly in one of her usual rages over her brothers and sister she didn't even notice him standing there.

Not believing his eyes he followed her she was in a medieval looking dress with her hair hanging gracefully past her shoulders.

"Ed there you are now i have to only find Peter so you come with me as well" Angus looked round the corner to see his second youngest come out of a room and say to his sister.

"But Susan i was going to go practice with my sword"

"I don't care" Susan said getting frustrated and stalked off down the corridor with Edmund following her slowly.

Angus continued to follow them thinking all the way why they are here in this strange place peeking round the next corner he saw them go into a court yard which in it were sitting Peter and Lucy.

Susan and Edmund sat next to their brother and sister and all started to talk quietly so Angus could not hear them.

From across the corridor the beaver that had greeted Angus came forward to his children and said to them.

"You majesties there is a stranger who says Aslan sent him" Angus didn't here anymore though because he was in complete shock his kids were rulers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Angus turned and started walking back to the main entrance in sort of a trance. Meanwhile Edmund had just turned his head to see someone disappear round the corner. Nodding to Peter he pointed in the direction of the corridor.

Peter understood immediately and drawing his sword he and Edmund went down the corridor. Angus was just walking down corridor after corridor not caring where he was going he ran into no one thankfully he was so caught up in his thoughts.

Peter saw the strange man and deciding reached out and pinned him against the wall while Edmund pointed his sword at the guy's neck. Angus had his face to the wall so he couldn't see his attacker.

"Who are you" he heard a voice say and when he didn't answer they said again angrier this time.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Feeling a sharp object prodding him in the neck slightly he said muffled a bit.

"The lion sent me my name is Angus Pevensie "at once he was let go and he heard a big metal object clatter to the ground turning he saw his two sons in a state of shock.

"Peter answers" Angus said sternly taking Peter by the shoulders like he always did.

Peter took him to his office while Edmund went to find the girls. When they walked in Lucy immediately squealed with delight and went and hugged her father before getting a stern look from Peter and went to sit on one of the sofas but with still wearing a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Dad how did you..." Susan started but was cut of half way by Peter saying in what Lucy called his 'dictator voice'.

"Susan no" steeping back Susan sat next to Lucy on the sofa. Clara didn't know why she needed to go to Peter's office and was a bit annoyed because of it and was all prepared to give him a piece of her mind that thought though flew out of her head when she saw who was in the office.

"Angus" she said sounding breathless as if all the wind was knocked out of her. Angus turned and when he saw his wife he didn't think about what he was doing and strode over and gave her a kiss.

"Oh god my poor eyes" Edmund said walking into the room at that point which earned him a slap around the head from his father.

Once everyone was sat down Peter started and explained to his dad everything that had happened where he was why they were here what they had done and why they did it at the end of the story Angus was opened mouthed.

"Well" he started thinking slightly before he said "as I said the lion Aslan you said his name was sent me to stop you making a huge mistake of starting another war" Peter huffed indignantly and said.

"Dad I'm glad you're here but no one tells me" he got a significant look from Susan "us to how to deal with our country and our people if the best interest is war it will happen no matter what and after what happened to Lucy" he was interrupted by Angus.

"What happened to Lucy" Peter wouldn't answer in the end Edmund did and he was horrified at what had happened to his youngest daughter then horror turned into anger as he stormed up to Peter.

"How can you look after a country when you can't even look after your own sister your just a kid!" that was the last straw for Peter and he stomped out and slammed the door behind him. Edmund sighed and said.

"I'll go after him" before leaving the room as well. Susan looked at the red face of her father and said to him.

"You don't know" before leaving as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Edmund followed the sound of Peters feet through the corridors and was not surprised to find him in front of the portrait of Aslan on the beach the last time Aslan had been seen by anyone until now.

"He doesn't understand he's never understood" Peter said gazing into the lion's face which seemed to be gazing back at Peter with a small smile on his face.

"He's just worried and scared it's a lot to take in bad enough to find yourself in a strange land where animals talk and a lion gives you quest's to fulfil but your previously missing children are kings and queens frankly he's taking it better then what I would be" Edmund said looking at Aslan.

"Yeah you're right for once" Peter said turning to his brother.

"I'm not called Edmund the wise for nothing" he said leading the way back down the corridor.

Lucy meanwhile Lucy was gazing ut the window in Peter's office trying not to listen to the whispered conversation her parents were having but couldn't help catching something there father said.

"There just kids they don't know how to run a country"

"Susan's right you don't know" Lucy said from the corner not looking around.

"Lucy don't talk to your father that..." Clara started but was cut off by Lucy swivelling around and saying.

"Let me show you what we've done" so Angus and Clara followed their youngest that led them outside and got three horses for them.

"You see this part we're coming up to now" Lucy said pointing ahead to a small village where animals and mythical creatures were going about their daily business.

"This village was inhabitable all the citizens you see now was either turned to stone by the witch or hiding underground once we came into power we were able to rebuilt it and many others and give them their life's back" Lucy said proudly waving at some of the small children who came up to stroke the horses.

Lucy continued to show her parents different places in Narnia and even got a chance to visit the Beavers for a cup of tea once they got back to Cair Paravel Angus went straight to Peter and apologized to him but also said that he should not keep anything secret from him anymore.

It was a couple days later and Clara and Angus had fallen into life at Cair Paravel quite easily but troubles were still brewing in the eastern borders with the rebel army growing stronger by the day worrying Peter and Edmund more and more.

"There's nothing for it I was hoping to build up Narnia more before I had to do this but we have to try and create allies" he said one day in the throne room.

"But with who your majesty" Mr Tumlus said studying the maps that were on the table with Lucy leaning in as well.

"What about Archenland we could send a party to Anvard it would take a while to get there and back but it's the only option we have"

"Well then what are we waiting for" Edmund said standing up and smiling weakly Angus smiled at him and said.

"As much wish I could disagree with you to save your mother worry when you leave as Winston Churchill said 'Nothing is so exhilarating as to be shot at without result'"

"Unless your hit" Susan said sharply turning to Peter and saying.

"From what we've heard the rebels have spread out across most of the border of Narnia it's madness for us to try get past them to Anvard" Peter didn't say anything just sat there staring off into space.

"Peter are you even listening to me" Susan said marching right up to him with her hands on her hips.

"It's the only way we have to get ourselves some allies and the best can come from Anvard" Edmund said reinforcing his point by hitting his fist on the map at the point where Anvard was.

"Ok Edmund we get it" Lucy said from her seat beside her mother.

"I thought you all had changed from the children i knew into great rulers but you still fight among yourselves but now it is over court matters instead of what you should have for tea" Clara said because as she watched them it reminded her of a time long ago.

The argument over the trip for allies went on for hours Edmund and Peter wanted to send out an envoy to Anvard straight away but Susan was adamant that they shouldn't because of the danger that crossing the border because of the rebel army.

Lucy did not give an opinion just sat in the corner studying the notes and maps that they had compiled it was quite late at night when during the moments of silent contemplation that had settled on the throne room that she spoke up.

"Well I think we should send an envoy to Anvard but not using the path that is marked on the map if we keep to the coast instead of going through the forests we can then go over the mountains into Archenland it will take another day of travel but be a safer path" Lucy drew the path on the map which Edmund leaned over and edited straight away by drawing the path so instead of going over the mountain on the coast over Stormness head which is a mountain that is slightly inland.

"To take that path Lucy the only mountain with a road over or around it is Stormness head which is the most dangerous path in Narnia and Archenland alike" Edmund said watching Lucy's face fall.

"Well it would be a safer path then going through the rebels" Clara said looking around at all of them smiling encouragingly and only getting a smile back from Peter who stood up and said.

"Yeah and the paths not impossible to travel because if it was so dangerous there wouldn't be a path there at all..." but was interrupted by Edmund saying.

"Also with that path to Anvard it gives us a chance if we just sit here and wait they'll just come and get us" plans went quickly from that point on it was decided that Edmund and Susan accompanied by Angus, Mr Beavers and several guards would take the Stormness head path into Archenland and then to Anvard where they would appeal for aid from Archenland.

Meanwhile Peter and Lucy would stay in Cair Paravel and rally the few Narnian's in preparing the lands in case of war.

Clara felt slightly useless there was nothing she thought she could do to help instead she spent most of her days in the library learning as much as she could about Narnia and its surrounding countries not knowing what she would use this knowledge for but hoping that it would help her understand the lands she had fallen into but everyday she was in Narnia she began to understand why her children had fallen in love with this land and cared so much about the people in Narnia and there welfare far above their own.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The journey to Anvard was hard it was easy enough in Narnia to travel along the coast to the mountain but once reaching the mountain they found the path over was too small for horses not even a small foal could travel up the path without fear of falling at every step so shouldering as many provinces and blankets between them they started climbing up the path and over the mountain in single file.

"Edmund!" Susan shouted over the howling wind that was whipping through the mountains.

"Edmund we have to stop" Edmund didn't hear her though because of a combination of the wind and how much he was concentrating on making sure the path ahead was safe.

"Son" Angus said grabbing Edmunds shoulder to stop him going any further.

"What is it?" Edmund shouted his eyes still focused ahead.

"We have to stop there's a cave a little way back" Angus said Edmund nodded finally turning and looking at the tired expression on everyone's faces. It was a difficult battle against the wind but they managed to get everyone into the cave safely.

"This is hopeless with no horses even if we get to the other side we won't have enough provisions to walk to Anvard" Susan hissed at Edmund she was the only one who still had doubts about the plan they had formulated and had voiced these all the way to from Cair Paravel.

"Such optimistic opinions you have Susan thanks for cheering us all up" Edmund said sarcastically grinning at her Susan just glared and turned to stare at the cave wall.

"Stop aggravating your sister" Angus said scowling at his youngest son.

Meanwhile back in Cair Paravel Peter and Lucy were trying to quieting a hall full of Narnian's who were talking among themselves and wondering why they had been called to Cair Paravel.

"Please everyone listen" Lucy called and the crown slowly started to turn and look at them.

"We have called you here today to discuss how rebels have been grouping along the borders and how they are posing a risk" you could have heard a pin drop but as Peter looked closely at the crowd he could see the panic starting to build in their eyes.

"Now we are telling you because we believe you have a right to know what's going on and not be kept in the dark" Lucy said and got nods of approval from the older Narnia residents.

Clara was sat behind Peter and Lucy as they explained to the crowd what was going to happen Villages close to the border were going to be evacuated and housed in Cair Paravel then anybody who would like to volunteer would be trained in case of war.

Clara watched in amazement as volunteers came up some even kneeled in front of Peter and Lucy and pledged their alliance to them her children who she remembered scolding for minor things.

"Oh and while you are all here I would like to introduce to you our mother Clara Pevensie I hope you will welcome her into your community as warmly as you have accepted me and my siblings" Peter said once all questions had been answered the crowd then turned to Clara and she smiled around at all the animals and mythical creatures that inhabited Narnia.

"Come on son we have to move" Edmund was shaken awake by his father he kept his eyes closed for a minute thinking when he opened his eyes he would be facing the wall in his old bedroom in London instead he saw the cave where people were starting to move around.

"The winds died down we have to move now and get down the path as quickly as we can" Susan was standing and tying her hair back in a tight plait.

Once everyone was gathered they made their way out of the cave Edmund and Angus went ahead then 2 of the guard Susan was lacking behind with one guard behind her she was going slower then yesterday because the winds over night had swept the clouds concealing the mountain away for now which meant you could now see the sheer drop to the right of the thin path.

"Are you okay your majesty" the guard said when Susan stopped for several minutes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she said trying not to show the fear in her voice heights weren't usually a problem for her but over a thousand feet drop had left her shaky.

Edmund made his way along the thin path slowly but optimistic as he saw it sloping down quickly and hopefully by the end of the day they would be in Archenland then he heard a scream from behind.


End file.
